


strange how we fit each other

by flowersforgraves



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Body Worship, Dom/sub, F/F, Gentle Sex, Gloves, Long-Distance Relationship, Multi, Pala-din Hella, Tattoos, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves
Summary: A long-distance threesome, exploring Hella's new body.
Relationships: Adaire Ducarte/Adelaide Tristé/Hella Varal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Holly Poly 2019





	strange how we fit each other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).



> [Eric's Song by Vienna Teng](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ImgK6DRGTZE)

Adaire's hands -- gloved, fingers covered in smooth, thin silk -- glide over Hella's shoulders. Hella can feel the warmth of her through the fabric, and it takes so, so much restraint to keep from arching up into her touch. But Adelaide is in control here, and Hella and Adaire are hers tonight.

"Kiss her." Adelaide's voice isn't so much heard as felt. She speaks directly into their heads, compelling even without her divinity. 

Adaire obeys, of course, leans down and kisses Hella on the mouth, slow and gentle. Hella opens to her, lifts her chin and welcomes Adaire's lips on hers. "Adaire," she whispers breathlessly.

"Shh," Adelaide chides gently. "Stay quiet, Hella."

She lets out an involuntary whimper at that, and Adaire brings a hand up to cup her jaw. The corners of Adaire's eyes crinkle, and Hella's heart sings with how much she loves them both.

"Go ahead and touch her chest," Adelaide commands. The words are accompanied by a warm pressure against Hella's mind, both reassurance and restraint. She could easily break that grip Adelaide has on her, but she trusts her, and she knows if she needs to stop both Adaire and Adelaide will stop immediately. 

Even so, anxiety swells in her throat. She has barely dared to explore her new body, let alone share it with Adaire. Doing this -- here, now, with Adaire following Adelaide's directions as they all find new things together -- is nerve-wracking, but there's no one she'd rather share this with.

Adaire unbuttons Hella's shirt. It's so _fucking_ sensual that Hella whines again, then bites her lip to keep quiet. Finally, _finally,_ Adaire undoes the last button and traces her still-gloved finger down Hella's breastbone. 

"Pretty," Adaire murmurs. It's the same voice she uses when she sees something she's itching to steal, and Hella shivers under her scrutiny. "Don't move," Adaire tells her.

She stays still. It's hard, because Adaire is _hot_ and oh, _fuck_ , Adelaide didn't tell her to use her mouth but, fuck, Adaire is mouthing at her breasts, flicking her tongue against the nipple. She stays as still as she can, but can't help twitching upward, seeking touch.

Adelaide keeps the gentle pressure on Hella's mind, soothing her wordlessly. "Adaire." Her voice is deep and throaty, rough with arousal. "Use your tongue."

Adaire's skin is warm, her mouth warmer still. Hella can barely breathe, frozen there and completely at Adaire's mercy. She hadn't realized how cold she was; the pala-din body doesn't generate heat the same way her human body had. Now, with Adelaide's permission, Adaire licks warm stripes over Hella's breasts, leaving residual heat in Hella's skin. Hella's breath comes quick and raspy, hitching as Adaire's teeth scrape over sensitive areas, unseen imperfections in the stone.

"Yes," Adelaide murmurs, and Hella shudders under Adaire's hands. She sounds like she's barely cognizant that she's speaking, and Hella feels her grip shift, like Adelaide is rearranging her focus. "Fuck. Hella." Hella knows from experience that Adelaide gets like this when she's touching herself, and that only makes this hotter.

Adaire presses a kiss to the dip in Hella's collarbone, right at the hollow of her throat, a lingering promise as she sits back on her heels. Hella can feel her struggling not to grind down and get friction on her clit. Adaire makes eye contact with Hella, deliberately slow, and tugs on her gloves, preparing to remove them.

"Adaire," Adelaide moans.

Adaire grins, breathless with arousal. Still with that same frustrating slowness, she bites the tip of each finger, loosening one hand.

"Fuck," Hella says, louder than she means to. Adelaide doesn't admonish her, which means she's too wrapped up with her own pleasure to care. "Adaire!"

Adaire only smiles wider. She raises her palm in front of her face, pulling the glove all the way off with her teeth, then starts loosening the fingers on the other hand. "Did you need something, Hella?" she asks, faux innocence dripping from every syllable.

"Fuck," Hella repeats. Adaire's fingers are long and clever, every bit a thief's hands. She has old, faded tattoos all over, black ink turned blue from time, and it's hot as hell. 

"Not yet," Adaire teases, pressing her hands down on Hella's shoulders. "But soon." She shifts her weight down, laying open-mouthed kisses in a line down Hella's chest and belly. "Like very soon."

Her fingers are beautiful, when she undoes Hella's pants. Her fingers are beautiful, and they make Hella feel beautiful too, when Adaire touches her wet pussy. She moans, loud enough to be embarrassing, and Adaire chuckles low in her throat.

"There we go," Adelaide murmurs. "Adaire, finger-fuck her."

 _Shit_ , and Hella might've come right then and there if she hadn't been expecting it. 

"Of course," Adaire says, pushing another finger into Hella. She curls her fingers inside Hella, drawing out another involuntary noise, and then slowly -- too slowly -- starts to thrust shallowly in and out. 

Hella grips the bedsheets, holding on like that's the only thing keeping her from orgasm. " _Adaire_ ," she says. "Please, fuck, faster."

Adaire stops altogether, which is probably something Hella should have anticipated. "What?" Her eyes are wide, pupils dilated, and Hella can feel her trembling, just a little. "Did you ask me something?"

"No," Hella says, pushing her hips up. "I said, go faster." She's losing her composure, and it's obvious in both voice and face. "Please, Adaire, don't stop."

Adelaide makes a pleased rumbling noise in her throat, sending vibrations through both Hella and Adaire's bodies. "Keep begging, Hella," she orders, doing her best to sound casual.

"Yes, my queen," Hella manages, and then bites off something that's almost a scream as Adaire simultaneously resumes fingering her and puts her mouth back on Hella's breast. "Adaire," she whimpers. "Adaire, fuck, please, Adaire," and she bites her lip hard enough that if she were still made of flesh, she would be tasting blood. 

Hella feels her smile against her bare skin. "I wish I could mark you," Adaire murmurs, only a little wistful. 

Hella doesn't swallow this scream fast enough, and she clenches around Adaire's fingers as she comes. Almost immediately after, Adelaide's grip on her loosens into something closer to a caress, and Adaire drops a hand to her own clit, making short work of her own orgasm.

Love washes over them both from Adelaide's side. Adaire pulls out of Hella, fingers dripping wet, and licks her hand clean before allowing Hella to tug her down into an embrace.

"Thank you," Hella murmurs into Adaire's hair, and feels her smile. 

"Always," Adaire says.

"Always," Adelaide echoes.


End file.
